Puisi Untuk Ayah
by Senandung Dewi Utari
Summary: "Tuhan, tolong jaga ayahku, jangan biarkan ia terluka lagi, tolong sampaikan rinduku padanya. Ayah, semoga kau bahagia dengan keluarga barumu, sayangi mereka seperti dulu kau menyayangiku. Jangan hiraukan aku lagi, aku hanya perusak kebahagiaanmu. Aku akan tetap memperhatikanmu dari jauh, Yah. Aku menyayangimu."


**Puisi Untuk Ayah **created by me, **Gita NaruFujo**

**Rate: T**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s), etc.**

.

.

Pintu kayu itu terbuka, seorang gadis bertubuh sintal berjalan masuk lalu menutup pintunya kembali dengan perlahan.

"Ayah, aku pulang!" seruan riang yang terdengar feminim itu memenuhi ruangan bernuansa putih dan ungu muda.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah anggun menuju jendela. Dengan kedua tangannya, ia menyibak gorden dan membuka jendela, menyebabkan sang bayu menerpa wajah dan helaian-helaian biru gelap yang membingkai kepalanya.

Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, berusaha menikmati dan mensyukuri karunia tuhan yang begitu berlimpah. Setelah menghela nafas beberapa kali, gadis itu membuka matanya perlahan dan menoleh ke tepi ranjang, tempat ayahnya duduk dengan tenang. Ia melangkah mendekat, mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping ayahnya, merangkul bahunya lalu mencium pipinya penuh cinta. Sebelah tangannya ia sembunyikan di balik punggung.

"Ayah, tebak aku bawa apa." Ucapnya dengan nada jenaka.

"Lihat, yah! Aku menang lomba menulis dan membaca puisi tingkat sekolah. Ayah bangga padaku kan?" ia menunjukkan benda yang sebelumnya disembunyikan di balik punggungnya, sebuah piala setinggi 30 cm yang di suatu sisinya terukir sebuah nama. Hinata Hyuuga.

Hening, tak ada jawaban dari ayahnya, bahkan pria itu hanya bergeming. Namun sang gadis bersurai nila hanya mengulum senyum manis.

"Setiap kelas mengirim satu orang untuk perwakilan, dan aku terpilih untuk mewakili kelasku. Kami yang mengikuti lomba, dikumpulkan di aula sekolah dan diberi pengarahan. Pesertanya lumayan banyak loh, Yah." Hinata mulai berceloteh, menceritakan pada ayahnya tentang apa yang telah ia alami di sekolah hari ini.

"Juri memberitahukan bahwa tema lombanya adalah tentang keluarga. Yang langsung terbesit di otakku tadi adalah Ayah. Ya! Aku membuat puisi tentang ayah!" Ia mendongak, mengerdipkan mata senang walau yang ia dapati hanyalah kebisuan.

"Kami cuma diberi waktu lima menit, tapi itu bukan masalah bagiku, dalam waktu tiga menit saja aku sudah bisa menyelesaikan puisiku." Ucapnya dengan nada bangga yang kentara.

Ia mengerucutkan bibir dan mengerutkan kening sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Saat aku maju ke panggung untuk membaca puisiku, mereka semua terdiam, bahkan banyak yang menangis. Uh, aku tidak suka. Harusnya mereka tersenyum! Aku kan sedang membacakan puisi tentang ayahku yang paling kucinta."

"Dan ayah tahu? Saat pengumuman pemenang, aku mendapatkan juara pertama! Pembawa acara menyebut namaku dan disambut dengan tepuk tangan dari seluruh siswa maupun guru. Aku naik ke atas panggung dan mendapatkan piala, beasiswa juga uang tunai dari kepala sekolah. Rasanya senang sekali, Yah." Gadis itu tersenyum, menyusuri setiap lekuk piala yang ia dapatkan dengan jemari mungilnya.

Ceritanya telah usai, namun hanya sunyi yang didapatnya. Tatapan lembut yang tadinya tampak berpadu indah dengan sepasang netra sewarna mutiara berbingkai bulu mata lentik itu perlahan-lahan berubah, seolah terselimuti oleh kabut kehampaan dan duka yang mendalam.

"Ayah mau tau nggak isi puisi yang Hinata buat untuk Ayah? Judul puisinya adalah 'Puisi Untuk Ayah'. Hinata bacakan puisinya ya, Yah." Ucapnya getir, namun masih memaksakan sebuah senyuman di wajah ayunya.

-o0o-

Saat sang bulan telah menggantikan matahari

Dan matahari bersembunyi di balik sang bulan

Aku terhenyak dalam sunyi

Terjebak di antara bayang-bayang masa lampau yang dinamakan kenangan

.

Wajahmu

Tutur katamu

Segala hal yang bisa kuingat akan dirimu

Seolah menyiksaku pada jeratan kerinduan mendalam

.

Ingin kugapai sosokmu

Namun aku tak mampu

Ingin ku menghambur kepelukanmu

Namun kau menghempaskanmu

.

Ayah

Adakah setitik rindu di lubuk hatimu?

Adakah sakit yang kau rasa saat mengingatku?

Seperti apa yang kurasakan disetiap denyut jantungku

.

Ah, aku tahu

Kau tak mungkin merasakan itu

Bahkan mungkin kau sudah tak mengingatku

Karena kini kau sedang berbahagia dengan keluarga barumu

.

Berbahagialah dengan mereka

Jangan hiraukan jerit dan tangisku yang memanggil namamu

Berbahagialah tanpa aku, aku rela

Aku akan tetap di sini, bersembunyi di balik bayangmu

.

Ini hanyalah sebuah goresan tinta

Pelampiasan rindu dan duka

Dari darah dagingmu

Untukmu, ayahku

-o0o-

Ia membacakan puisinya dengan senyum getir dan air mata yang mengalir tanpa henti dari netra indahnya.

"Bagaimana? Ayah suka kan?." Gadis itu menoleh, menatap makhluk gempal berbulu hitam dan putih dengan tatapan penuh luka dan kerinduan. Jemari lentiknya membelai pipi makhluk yang ia panggil 'ayah' itu dengan lembut, mencari kehangatan yang tidak akan pernah didapatkannya.

Sebuah boneka panda pemberian ayahnya dahulu. Jauh sebelum keluarganya hancur karena ulah ibunya, sebelum ayahnya menikah lagi dengan wanita lain dan membuangnya. Saat ayahnya masih menatapnya dengan kasih, saat ayahnya masih mengajarkannya untuk tetap kuat dan tegar dalam menghadapi cobaan berat yang menghadangnya, saat ayahnya masih membimbingnya untuk berpikir dewasa dan saat ayahnya masih menjadi miliknya.

"Tuhan, tolong jaga ayahku, jangan biarkan ia terluka lagi, tolong sampaikan rinduku padanya. Ayah, semoga kau bahagia dengan keluarga barumu, sayangi mereka seperti dulu kau menyayangiku. Jangan hiraukan aku lagi, aku hanya perusak kebahagiaanmu. Aku akan tetap memperhatikanmu dari jauh, Yah. Aku menyayangimu."

* * *

Akhirnya kelar juga :v Fic ini kukerjakan diantara tugas kelompok yang bertumpuk dan TO menghadapi UN, tapi bisa selesai. Syukurlah ^^

Fanfic bergenre Family pertamaku, adakah kekurangan? Adakah kesalahan?

Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya di kolom _Riview_ ya _minna_ ^_^


End file.
